Vs Records
by Keichan16
Summary: My weird battle records against random people. Time to remember what happened. Adelheid's POV
1. Record 1: Vs Basil & Zakuro

This is a random fighting fanfic that I wrote for this writing Tournament I'm participating in. Ignore about how they can be at the same place when Zakuro is from the future.

**DISCALIMER: KHR only belongs to Amano Akira and to her only! **

* * *

><p><em>Crash! Cr-crash!<em>

I was taking a walk in the woods when I heard those sounds. It sounded like two metals clashing against each other. I went to the place where the sound was coming from in order to stop them from disrupting the peace in the area. The sound was coming from a very large meadow. There were two men fighting against each other. A boy with a light blue flame lit on his blond head and a fully grown man with red hair.

"What exactly are you two doing?" I demanded. "If you don't stop disrupting the peace, I will exterminate you under the name of Shimon Liquidation Committee."

The two stopped, looked at me confusingly and stared. They have COMPLETELY forgotten about the battle they were having just now and turned all of their attention towards me.

"Baro! That's none of your business. If you don't want to get killed then you better scram now lady." the red haired man said. That was soon followed after by the boy saying "That's right. I insist that you leave this place right now. You may get injured"

I ignored them and said "I repeat. Stop fighting now or I will exterminate you under the name of Shimon Liquidation Committee." With that I pulled out my metal fans that I always keep with me and ran toward the two and slashed at them swiftly. They have managed to dodge the attacks and retreated back to the other side of the meadow.

"Baro! What would you do if that hit me?" The red-haired man shouted across the meadow. Again, it was followed by the blond boy saying "There's no reason for you to attack me is there? So please stop this!"

I ignored them and started to draw back into the woods. The already irritated red-haired man ran after me like I expected. The other boy looked dumb-founded. Not knowing what just happened. Eventually he came to his senses and started to run after me as well. Probably thinking that I will be in danger…like that will be possible. I continued to run deeper into the woods. To an area that will put me at an absolute advantage.

* * *

><p>The sound of water flowing soon reached my ears. With that, I stopped and declared once more that I will exterminate them and there won't be a chance of winning against me.<p>

"Before I exterminate you, I would like to know your name. I like to remember who I have defeated." I demanded.

The blond boy answered "It's Basil" and the red-haired man shouted "Baro! You're not gonna defeat me but I'll tell you because I think you want to know the name of the man who defeated you. It's Zakuro. Be prepared, Baro"

"Well then, I will also tell you my name for the same reason. My name is Adelheid Suzuki. Now prepare to be defeated!" I jumped into the river, and used my Shimon Glacier Ring. I froze the river that was flowing and created a castle made of Glacier Flame, _Diamond Castle, Muro Difesa Invincibile,_ a defense wall that can never be broken through.

"What is that?" Basil exclaimed. "That flame isn't from any of the Flames of the Sky!" Basil slightly backed away.

"It's no use." I said. "_Cupola di Ghiaccio!" _I created a sealed off dome made of Glacier Flame and also separated Zakuro and Basil by creating a wall. It will be much easier if I take care of them one by one. I have trapped them inside this dome that they will never be able to break through. I decided to take care of the boy first. I created few hundred blizzaroids on Basil's side. I knew that Zakuro was trying to break through my Diamond Castle so that he can kill me but I ignored him for now. Now that my _Gruppo Attacco Invincibile_ and _Muro Difesa Invincibile_ is complete. All I have to do is stay inside and observe their futile efforts of trying to win against me.

* * *

><p>Basil was fighting against my blizzaroids with his Triangular Blade and with a dolphin that's coated in Rain Flame that he calls Alfin. He hacked away at my blizzaroids with his blade and took some down using his dolphin.<p>

"_Dolphin Edge!_" Basil shouted and Alfin launched projectiles that's coated in Rain Flame. The projectiles gave scratches and broke few of the blizzaroids but it was no use. I could simply make more of them. The attribute of Rain Flame, tranquility wouldn't work on an object that was made by ice. The ability of being able to use water as a weapon was sealed off as well because I could simply freeze them with my Glacier Flame. He had no hope.

Ten minutes have already passed. As far as I can tell, the boy was running out of stamina. It won't be long until he's defeated by my blizzaroids.

"Do you surrender? I have already said that you won't be able to defeat me." I said from my Diamond Castle. I simply watched my blizzaroids and the boy fight each other.

"No, I won't give up!" Basil exclaimed, panting very heavily as he takes on more of my blizzaroids. "_Dolphin Edge!"_ he shouted and Alfin launched more projectiles, breaking few of my blizzaroids, only to be replaced by more of them. This will simply be a matter of time.

Few more minutes passed and finally Basil was down on the ground. He exhausted himself and collapsed. I had no intention of taking his life as long as he becomes quiet and not disrupt any peace. Now, I'll take care of the other man who has been attacking my _Muro Difesa Invincibile _for a long time now.

* * *

><p>I turned my attention to Zakuro. When I turned around I noticed that he looked completely different then few minutes ago. His size increased and had red skin with Storm Flame coming out from his shoulder. I was shocked for few seconds but gathered myself together and said "Now it's your turn to be defeated. Like that boy over there, you won't be able to touch me."<p>

"Baro! I'm not weak like that brat over there. I will soon drag you out of there and kill you." Zakuro said.

"Go ahead and try to drag me out from my castle. You have been trying to do that for a long time while I was dealing with that boy weren't you?." I said.

"Baro! I wasn't using my full power yet." He said and flew up into the air using the Storm Flame as wings. "I was simply warming up. Baro!"

_He flew up into the air… My blizzaroids won't work then…_

"We'll see about that." I said and launched some spears made out of Glacier Flame. He didn't bother dodge. It hit him but it shattered into pieces.

"What was that? Was that a fly just now?" Zakuro said.

_His skin is really hard! If that can't cause him any damage…then…!_

"_Grandine Lancia!" _I created several hundred of the spears by the ceiling of the dome and rained them down viciously downward toward the man enough to create a tiny little crater at where it landed. Zakuro evaded most by flying in between them but still getting some spears grazing his skin and injuring him.

_Good. It's working against his hard skin…!_

I watched carefully and noticed that his wounds were healing at an incredible speed.

_He is healing so fast!_

"_Magma Infiammato!" _Zakuro shouted all of a sudden and fired a jet of Storm Flame from his arms. The attack blew away most of the spears and hit my Diamond Castle. The attribute of the flame was working against my Diamond Castle. I quickly created a thicker layer of Glacier Flame wall and launched several spears of ice to stop him.

"Baro! So I guessed that attack was working huh? I told you that I wasn't using my full power." Zakuro said and hovered in the air.

"It seems so. However I still don't see any chances of you winning against me." I said back at him. _"Grandine Lancia!"_ I launched more spears downward from the ceiling. But this time with more numbers, bigger and faster.

He dodged them swiftly. But his movement was getting slower. I suppose _Magma Infiammmato _uses a lot of energy to launch. He continued evading the spears until one of the spears went right through one of his arm, followed by couple more in his other limbs. The spears dragged him down and pinned him to the ground. .

"Tch. Baro! That hurts!" Zakuro exclaimed. Blood was flowing out of his limbs, dying the grass beneath him into red. He tried to break free from the spears that's pinning him down. But I quickly covered his body in very thick layer of Glacier Flame and made him unable to move. He couldn't move at all, not even a muscle.

"Dammit! Let me go!" Zakuro shouted. Before he could say anymore, I knocked him unconscious by crushing him with a large sphere made of Glacier Flame.

* * *

><p>The battle was over. The two of them was now lying down on the ground, unconscious. This should keep them from disrupting peace now. I released myself from my Diamond Castle and cleared out all of the ice that I have created. I dragged the boy to somewhere far away so they won't start fighting again like they originally was. I walked away from the spot, proud of my armband of Shimon Liquidation Committee. I have finished my job.<p>

"I told you that you can't possibly win against me."


	2. Record 2: Vs Byakuran

This is for the second battle for the tournamnet I'm participating in.

**DISCLAIMER: KHR doesn't belong to me! It belongs to Amano Akira~**

Record 2: Vs. Byakuran

It was few days after the battle I had against those two guys, Basil and Zakuro if I remember correctly. Since I defeated those two, the peace and the discipline hasn't been disturbed as much. If there were any people who were stupid enough to disturb the peace, I simply exterminated them under the name of Shimon Liquidation Committee. I haven't seen those two guys after that at all either. It sure is wonderful to have a relaxing day without anyone disturbing the peace.

* * *

><p>I'm patrolling through the very same forest where I battled against the two men. The first reason is to make sure that no one else was battling in the same meadow like those two were. Even if it's far out into the forest, it still doesn't change the fact that it's disrupting the peace. The second reason is because I simply wanted a nice relaxing walk in the forest. The sound of leafs rustling and the sound of the flowing river. It really is nice. The third and the biggest reason is because I wanted to train myself secretly. In order to do that, I have to walk upstream to look for a waterfall for better efficiency to train with my Shimon Glacier Ring.<p>

After a long walk upstream, I finally found the waterfall. It was very high and very vigorous. It was faster and bigger than any I have trained with so far.

"This waterfall is perfect" I said to myself. I got my Shimon's Glacier Ring out to start the training but I was interrupted by a man's voice.

"He~ you are going to train here? In front of this gigantic waterfall? I'm curious about what you are going to do."

A man came out of the shadows of the trees. The man has white hair and purple eyes with three triangle-like tattoos under his left eye. He was dressed completely white with the exception of his lilac colored coat. He had a very mocking and yet scary smile on his face.

I jumped away from the man as quickly as I could. There was a dark aura of killing intent emitting from his body.

_How come I didn't notice him before? He was this close and I didn't even notice that tremendous aura._

"Who are you?" I demanded. "I know that you're not an ordinary man. You were able to conceal that killing intent after all."

"Hm~ so you don't know me. I thought all people in the Mafia world know who I am" replied the man with a very cheery voice. "Oh well, my name is Byakuran. I'm the boss of the Millefiore family. Nice to meet you, Adelheid-chan"

"And how do you know my name?" I demanded firmly.

"Oh. That's simple. I just recently heard your name from my subordinate, Zakuro." Byakuran replied with cheery voice once again. "I heard that you use Dying Will Flames that's not from the elements of the Sky. I looked into other parallel worlds but there was no such thing like Glacier Flame~" he continued.

"So, I came to find out about your power and that flame of yours."

With that his eyes changed ice-cold and flew towards me with his Flame Boots. I quickly retreated towards the river, where I will have the advantage. I took my metal fans out to attack him next. He dodged my fan's slashes swiftly as if it was nothing. In the next moment, he was right in front of me. He smiled and punched me in the stomach, making me fly through the air as pain rushed through my body.

_Damn it! He's so fast and strong…!_

I noticed that luckily, I was headed towards the direction of the waterfall.

"Your luck ran out the moment you flung me towards the waterfall." I said firmly to Byakuran as I flew across the air. "Now, that you have disturbed the peace, prepare to be exterminated under the name of Shimon Liquidation Committe!"

I regained my posture quickly mid-air and splashed into the vigorous waterfall. The white-haired man just looked at me with a big smile on his face. He was being confident that he will win. I activated my Shimon Glacier Ring. Flame of Glacier engulfed my body and spread out onto the waterfall. The waterfall froze and eventually created a giant castle of Glacier Flame. My Diamond Castle, _Muro Difesa Invincibile_, a defense wall that can never be broken through, no matter what.

"You will never break through my Diamond Castle. Even your subordinate's Magma Infiammato couldn't penetrate my castle." I said to Byakuran coldly as I glared at the man hovering in the air.

"He~ So that's the castle of ice Zakuro was talking about~" Byakuran said cheerfully as he still had the same smile on his face. "So, his Magma Infiammato couldn't break your castle huh? Well let's try this attack then." He smiled and pointed a finger in my direction and said "White Finger"

Nothing happened at all. Or so it seemed. I felt a great shock and I looked at my Diamond Castle. Part of the castle has turned into stone and was crumbling apart.

"You said that your castle is impenetrable right? Well, I think you're wrong about that." Byakuran smiled and continued "I just hit your castle with a shockwave of Sky Flame. You know what that means even if I don't explain right?"

_Tch. The sky attribute of harmony…_

"Maybe you're right. But that doesn't change the fact that you won't be able to defeat me." I said firmly and fixed the part that crumbled within a second. "I can fix my castle easily."

"Well, how about this then?" The next moment, there was a white dragon by his hand. The white dragon turned into numerous tiny arrow-like objects covered in Sky Flame. "This is Mini White Dragon" said the man in white. "It can pierce things quite well. Perhaps, maybe it can pierce through that castle of ice". He launched all of the Mini White Dragon in my direction at a rapid speed.

"_Scudo di Ghiaccio!_"

I created a giant wall of Glacier Flame in front of my Diamond Castle. The wall was about a meter thick and was wide enough to cover the whole entire length of the waterfall. The Mini White Dragon stopped inside the wall about half-way through turning that part of the wall into stone.

"_Grandine Lancia_"

Before _Scudo di Ghiaccio_ crumbles apart, I quickly created hundreds and thousands of spear right above Byakuran's head. I launched the spears at him but he dodged most of them swiftly with his Flame Boots. "_Ghiaccio Pilastro_". Sharp pillars of ice shot up from the ground towards Byakuran. The pillars hit both of his Flame Boots, freezing them and making them unable to use. He wasn't able to fly any longer and so he crashed onto the bare ground.

"Heh~ You are pretty good" said Byakuran with anger and irritation unlike before with his cheery, mocking voice. "It has been a long time since someone has done this much damage to me. Tell me. Which family do you belong to?"

"It's none of your business but I'll tell you. I belong to the Shimon family"

"Shimon family…I'll make sure to remember that family name." he said in a cheery voice as usual and continued "Because, I'll crush you and your family after this"

"I already declared that you won't be able to beat me. You haven't done any damage to me." I replied in a cold tone. "If you can't defeat me, you're far from defeating my family."

I created few hundreds of blizzaroids made of Glacier Flame from the river. My _Gruppo Attacco Invincibile_.

_Every single blizzaroid have the same fighting abilities as me. Now that he can't fly anymore, he won't have any chance of winning against this many._

My blizzaroids attacked the white-haired man all at once. Byakuran dodged attacks and broke couple of them with his bare hands. But, he wasn't able to dodge all of them. He had tiny scratches here and there. If he broke my blizzaroids, all I have to do is create more of them. He used his box weapon, White Dragon, to help him break blizzaroids as well and used White Finger to break half of my blizzaroids at once with his shockwave of Sky Flame. But it was no use. I simply remade all of those blizzaroids that he breaks over and over again.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes passed. Now, Byakuran is out of breath and worn out from all of the attack he has received from my puppets. He doesn't have any more strength left anymore due to using White Dragon and firing White Finger constantly. He barely had any strength left to properly fight.<p>

"This will finish you off" I said to him coldly from my castle of ice. "_Grandine Lancia_"

I fired all of the spears from above. I stared at the man as he just stood there, just looking at all of the spears flying towards him. The spears reached the bare ground. The impact of the ice spears landing on to the ground hurled up a storm of dust. The storm of dust started to clear off. At first, only the spears that I have fired were visible. Then, there a shadow that seemed to be Byakuran standing, with multiple spears piercing through his body. The moment the dust cleared off completely, he collapsed on to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

><p>I let myself out of my Diamond Castle and walked over to the man, still keeping my guard up. I rolled his body over with my foot to check if he really is unconscious. He is definitely unconscious. A man like him would have attacked me for revenge by this time. There was blood flowing out of his body as it stained his pure white clothing. It was not to the extent of dying but multiple spears pierced his limbs. It's possible that he may never be able to use those limbs ever again.<p>

"It's a shame that a strong man like him may not be able to fight ever again" I muttered to myself. "Either way, you deserved it for disturbing the peace."

I left the waterfall and the fallen man behind me. My armband proudly pinned to my uniform.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: You may be wondering about few things. So I'll answer some of them here<p>

1. Byakuran doesn't have wings here because those wings were basically made of the Dying Will Flame he stole from Vongola & Varia. Since that's not the case here, he doesn't have wings. He uses his Flame Boots to fly instead.

2. Why doesn't he know about the Shimon? Well, it's because Shimon Rings came out after Tsuna and others came back from the future after they defeated Byakuran. So, I thought it's pretty convincing that he doesn't know about it at all. Even with his powers to see other parallel words.

3. Well, I think Adelheid would have killed Byakuran but I didn't want Byakuran to die. Not by my hands at the very least. So, he just becomes unconcious here with the possibilities of never being able to fight.

That's pretty much it! Review please~! Comments, complaints, praises. Anything is welcome~


End file.
